A Stalking Seduction
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Syaoran is obsessed with Sakura. He will do anything to make her his. He will ruin her marrige, her family, and work. What will happen?
1. Prologue

A Stalking Seduction  
  
Prologue  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!  
  
Akira006: Ok, ppl I know the title sux, but bear with me! This story is like with Syaoran as an obsessed stalker to Sakura.   
Freaky . . .   
  
Sakura sighed in irritation. Forty-five minutes . . . Forty-five minutes! She was supposed to meet Mr. Li for an   
appointment forty-five minutes ago! She took deep breaths to calm herself. Maybe they got in a wreck or something. She   
watched the horizon, the orange sun slowly drifting behind it. She didn't her the quiet foot steps coming down the hall and   
into her office. She didn't notice the shadow looming over her . . . only the scent. Sakura suddenly smelt a familiar scent   
that had haunted her ever since that night.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto." A husky voice said from behind.   
  
A/N: Stupid Prologue huh? 


	2. Memories of A Passionate Infatuation

A Stalking Seduction  
  
Chapter1: Memories of A Passionate Infatuation  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!  
  
Akira006: Ooo, suspense!!  
  
Sakura turned around to face Syaoran Li. His unruly auburn hair fell in his eyes which resembled two cold amber   
stones. She hadn't realized how close they were. She stepped back to widen the space and backed into the floor to ceiling   
window. He took another step forward. Sakura pressed herself as close to the window and as far away from Mr. Li as possible.   
  
"Mr. Li what are you do-" Sakura began as he pressed his body against her, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss.   
When he pulled back, he was smiling devilishly.  
  
"Don't tell me you already forgot me, my sweet cherry blossom." He said far too sweetly.  
  
Sakura's eyes soon filled with rage. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Syaoran was still smiling. "Tsk, Tsk such language shames such a blossom."  
  
Sakura quickly pushed him away and walked over to her desk. "You left me." She said infuriated that he would even   
show his face after he left her that night.   
  
Sakura walked through the crowd of people at the banquet. Girls giving her dirty looks of jealousy and guys looking   
at her longingly. She ignored them all and made her way over to her best friend, Tomoyo soon-to-be Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo   
smiled at her friend warmly.  
  
"Sakura I must say that dress looks simply ravishing on you. Who is your designer?" Tomoyo asked with a proud smile.   
  
"Oh, only the best, Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back at her.  
  
"So how is Eriol doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He is out of town on business." Tomoyo replied sadly.  
  
Sakura smiled at her devoted friend. She was looking around casually. They ate and soon couples were dancing and   
laughing. The room was filled with laughter and chatter. Sakura wanted to get some fresh air and made her way to the balcony.  
She breathed in the fresh air gratefully, unaware of the figure looming in the shadows behind her.  
  
"Leaving the party so early?" A sensual male voice asked.  
  
Sakura slightly jumped and turned around in surprise. The male stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall man   
probably of the age of twenty or so. His auburn hair was messy and careless, but his eyes were fierce and cold at the same   
time while still having a sexy mysterious tint to them.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here." Sakura said with a small laugh.  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "Naturally." As he took a step towards her.  
  
Sakura wasn't expecting that answer. She was expecting him to apologize or something. She slowly backed away when   
the man continued to near her, step by step, the tension slowly rose with each step he took. Sakura was backed as far as   
she could go, pressed against the concrete baluster. She was slightly trembling as he wrapped an arm around her waist,   
pulling her roughly to him. His lips crashed into hers mercilessly.  
  
"Syaoran." Was all he said before it began.  
  
  
"Sakura." She replied.  
  
Sakura remembered very well what happened after that. Yes, they made love. She gave herself to him. He took away her   
innocence, and she hated him for that. Even after he did all this to her, he leaves her.  
  
They were both lying on the ground exhausted. His head was nestled on her breasts still covered by her dress. A   
drunk suddenly walked out onto the balcony. He simply stood up and helped Sakura up before fixing his jacket, running a hand   
through his hair and walking back into the room. Sakura stood there, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly went back inside   
and found Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go home." She quickly told her friend who had a concerned look on her face.   
Tomoyo nodded in agreement and called a taxi for her.   
  
A/N: I'm going to stop this chapter here as well. 


	3. The Threats Begin

A Stalking Seduction  
  
Chapter2: The Threats Begin  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !  
  
Akira006: Soo, how do you like it so far?  
  
"You." Sakura said with death in her eyes. "You took everything from me! All in one night and you leave! You left   
me, you fucking bastard!" She was practically screaming now.  
  
His eyes turned colder than probably possible although his voice was cheery as though he were asking her to come for   
tea or something. "My dear little cherry blossom."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sakura was infuriated. He comes back after stealing all that from her and now he's calling her   
pet names.  
  
He chuckled lightly at this. That was it, Sakura was leaving. She didn't care if she had to walk home in sleet, she   
was getting as far away from him as possible. She was just about to put her hand on the nob, when the door was closed from   
behind her. "It's not polite to leave your guests."  
  
"I would like very much to leave. And I suggest you do the same." Sakura said coldly, not even bothering to look at   
him. She suddenly found herself pinned to the door. She was now trembling in fear. His eyes literally looked like they were   
now red with rage and his jaw was tight.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" It was a rhetorical question so Sakura just stared at him in fear.   
"Do you think I wanted to leave you there? Do you know why I spent all my time looking for you?! You are mine!"  
  
Sakura struggled in his grip. "I-I have to find Peter." Oh, God, she said that aloud. She looked up into those fiery   
amber eyes with were now colder than ice.   
  
"Who's Peter?" He asked through his teeth.   
  
"A friend of mine." Sakura lied, trying to protect him.  
  
"A friend of yours, eh?" Syaoran threw her across the room. Sakura screamed and fell on the carpet. "You mean your   
little lover, don't you?!" Syaoran was standing over Sakura in one long stride. "Answer me!" He yelled as he grabbed her   
wrist tightly. In a gleam of light, his attention was brought to the ring on her finger. He smiled a smile that would charm   
any lady, but chilled Sakura to the core.  
  
"Yes, Peter is my fiancee." She answered through her teeth. She began struggling as Syaoran slowly slipped the ring   
of her finger.  
  
He examined it smiling. "Let's get this straight shall we? You are mine and I. Do. Not. Like. To. Share." He walked   
over to her desk, dragging Sakura along behind him. He picked up the black phone and pushed it into Sakura's hands. Sakura   
stood up and sat down in one of the chairs.   
  
"Ok, what am I supposed to do with this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Call Peter of course." Syaoran answered cheerily as he tossed her ring up in the air and caught it before doing the   
same thing over and over again.'  
  
"And why am I calling Peter? Oh, of course to talk about the weather or wait I have an even better idea! You want to   
come to our wedding and I should just tell Peter because I'm overflowing with excitement!" Sakura said with sarcastic   
cheeriness dripping off every syllable.  
  
"Hmm, the weather, not a bad idea, but NO." Syaoran sighed. "My cherry blossom, really, I thought you were smarter   
than this."  
  
Sakura's rage was on its limit. She quickly looked around for something to throw at him. The phone was an option.   
She threw it straight at his face. He simply caught it in his hand, letting the ring fall to the floor.  
  
"Now, now, I told you, YOU're going to call him."Syaoran said, shoving the phone back in her hands.  
  
"And I asked YOU why?"  
  
Syaoran just stood there looking at her. Sakura felt like she was in a movie and this was the suspense part. "To end   
your engagement, what did you think?"   
  
Sakura looked at him with nothing but pure hate. She shook her head. "No!"  
  
"You won't break up the engagement?" He asked.  
  
"No." She replied coldly.  
  
Syaoran actually laughed. "Well, let me put it this way, we shall negotiate. Either you end your marriage with that   
little man of yours or he's out of the picture fo good."  
  
Sakura's rage dropped to disbelief. He would kill Peter. "Yo-You would kill him?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm being quite generous. I had to keep myself from strangling him for touching you." Syaoran said   
with a small laugh as though he were bringing back cheery old memories.  
  
Sakura wasn't sure what to do. "Leave me alone." Was all she said.  
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish my little cherry blossom, but let me warn you. If you tell anyone of   
our little meeting, every hour that you don't say it was a lie, one of your loved ones will leave you for good. I'll see you   
tomorrow." Syaoran finished with a smile before walking out the door.   
  
Sakura fell to the floor shaking her head in disbelief. He wouldn't, oh, he would.  
  
A/N: Isn't Syaoran soo evil in this fic?! Please R+R! 


	4. Betrayal

A Stalking Seduction  
  
Chapter4: Betrayal   
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !   
  
Sakura looked at the phone in her hand. Her face blank although a small tear fell from her eye. It's for Peter.   
You'll still love him forever but you have to do this . . . you have to do it because you love him. She slowly dialed the   
number, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Sakura's lips trembled as she spoke the words. "I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't marry you." With that she hung up   
the phone, dreading tomorrow. She had to be strong for her loved ones . . . because she loved them and would sacrifice her   
happiness to keep them safe. She climbed into bed and fell asleep crying silent tears that she didn't bother hold back. She   
deserved to cry. She was throwing her life away.   
  
Syaoran smiled, knowing she would give into him and then she would be his and only his. "Sakura . . . you are mine."   
He whispered to himself. 'Most would think me mad . . . ahh, madness . . . no, I was not mad! I was devastated by that angel.  
How I longed every night to hold her and kiss her soft sweet lips. It would drive most insane, but I did what any person who   
was a believer in love would do, I tracked her down. I did a little more, but I care not dawdle on the past, the present is   
at hand and what I have dreamed most of having will soon be mine.' He continued to play the piano smiling to himself just at   
the thought of the bluffs he had made to win her heart and devotion. He knew her weakness. She would do anything for the   
ones she loved. And he was an exceptionally good liar so, he wins in the end.  
  
He smiled and called out, "Yue, come forth to your new master." Yue appeared with a look of guilt. He felt like he   
had betrayed his mistress, but-but . . . he eyed the pendent around his neck. The green mist was mixed with the pink mist.   
This man in front of him was his master just as much as Sakura was his mistress now.  
  
"Yes, master?" He said just loud enough for Syaoran to hear. Yue knew it. He had betrayed his mistress, but there   
was nothing he could do.  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning a little happy as usual before remembering what would happen today. She would have to   
give into Syaoran. He was a lot more powerful than she was. She couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Kero?" Sakura asked, waiting for her little friend to appear. She looked around and found him asleep. Only one   
other option.  
  
"Yue?" Sakura called out. The white haired young man appeared. His face was sorrowful and he never met her gaze.   
"Yue, I would like to talk to you-" She suddenly stopped, remembering what Syaoran had threatened to do. But how would he   
know if she told Yue? "Yue-" She began.  
  
"Mistress, tell me nothing of your secrets. Tell me nothing you would not want another to hear. Tell me nothing you   
would not want known by an enemy." Yue interrupted sadly. Sakura gave him a strange look. He simply held up his pendent.   
Sakura gazed at it and reality dawned on her. She had forgotten about that. She looked up at Yue.  
  
"I understand, Yue . . . don't be sorry, it was my foolish mistake . . . "She said quietly. Yue nodded and   
disappeared. Syaoran knew all along. He took her best friends away from her. What next?! But one thought lingered in the   
back of her mind . . . I pity Yue . . . torn between masters and friends . . . but because of what he is . . . he can't do   
anything about it . . .   
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short, but bear with me. I hope most of you like it! Please keep R+R! 


	5. Surrender Without Love

A Stalking Seduction  
  
Chapter5: Surrender Without Love  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !  
  
Akira006: Sorry for getting this out late it's just been so busy! I would like to thank you all for your reviews and I hope   
you like this chapter as well as the ones to follow.   
  
Sakura dressed slowly, not caring that she would be late. She wished she was sick so she didn't have to see   
him . . . but a part of her wanted to see him so badly and feel his touch, for him to have his way with her as long as he   
liked. Sakura quickly dismissed those thoughts and brought rage back. He has ruined your life and you hate him. Sakura   
nodded in agreement and soon was done dressing. She walked downstairs and grabbed something to eat on her way to work. She   
walked outside and locked the door behind her. She began to walk down the street to the bus stop. She took her time. The bus   
wouldn't be there for another 10 minutes or so. She continued walking, delighting in her time away from him. She was   
surprised to see a black limo pull up next to the curb. Her eyes widened when she saw Syaoran get out of the back and walk   
over to her. He grabbed her arm and led her to the limo where he made her get in and got in after her, closing the door   
behind them.  
  
"Good morning my little cherry blossom." Syaoran said calmly. Sakura just stared at him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, struggling to keep her anger down.  
  
"Must you know?" He asked as he stared at her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura sighed   
impatiently.   
  
"Well, I would love to go," She said sarcastically. "But I have to get to work."  
  
"I wouldn't bother, you've been fired."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer he just looked at her. Sakura shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You want me all to yourself and then you ruin my life. Incase you're wondering that doesn't make me horny." Sakura   
said dryly.  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, you're not out of job."   
  
Sakura looked at him questioningly. He didn't answer. "Where are we going?"  
  
"If you must know, to my estate."  
  
Sakura should have known. "Ok, where am I working Mr. Dictator?"  
  
"For me of course."  
  
Sakura's jaw literally dropped.  
  
"What did you think?" He asked with a small smile. "I was going to force you to be my mistress?"  
  
Sakura blushed since he got it right away. "Well . . . yea."   
  
"It's inviting, but I decided against it."  
  
Sakura sighed and looked out the window. "Where's your estate?"  
  
"Aren't you the curious one?" Sakura glared at him. She was tired of having to pry for everything. "It doesn't   
matter anyway, we won't be staying there long. We're leaving as soon as this afternoon rolls around."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, for Hong Kong."   
  
Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. "What . . . my life . . . family . . . friends here!"   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, not really listening. Sakura had had enough. She cried out and lounged for him, ready to   
strangle him, scratch him, whatever she could to inflict pain. He simply grabbed her wrists and sat her in his lap.   
Damn him! God I just want to at least scratch him or something! Please! She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, I give up . . . you win . . . have your way with me," Sakura looked up at him helplessly. "But I'll never   
love you." She said sternly. She was surprised to see a small but of hurt in his eyes but it quickly passed by. He leaned   
forward and kissed her passionately without overdoing it. Sakura allowed herself to melt into his arms. 'I'll never love   
you.' She promised herself. He pulled back and looked at her softly. Sakura was surprised to feel a little bit of affection   
for him when he looked like that. She let her head fall against his chest and told herself that she would hate him forever.   
'You have to hate him. After what he did to you, don't love him, ever!' She reminded herself and sighed helplessly. 'I have   
no other choice and I won't let him break my heart . . . again.' She wished in a way that he would be everything that she   
dreamed of. She knew she could love him that way. He was very handsome but he was so . . . dark . . .  
  
"We're here." Syaoran said to Sakura who had almost fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her inside. Sakura   
didn't want to wake up. She wanted to dream about never knowing him, about marrying Peter as they planned, her family and   
friends. He took everything away from in one night . . . I'll never love you . . .  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter but it's gettin so hard to keep up with them all! Please, R+R! 


End file.
